Feliz Aniversário
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Todos esqueceram seu aniversario de 28 anos. Mas o destino faz com que ela ganhe um presente inesquecível. Um desconhecido, um antigo amor da adolescência vão dar a ela o presente que ela escolher, um Ménage à trois.
1. Chapter 1

_Eu tinha escrito essa one-shot um tempo atrás foi presente para uma amiga a Xarol, hoje eu me lembrei da one e resolvi adaptar e modificar para o Beward, ou quase isso. _

_Espero que gostem _**= D**

**

* * *

**

Meu aniversário 28 anos e nenhum dos meus amigos se lembrou disso? Sem recados no orkut, sem sms, sem emails. Quanta consideração. Até minha chefa, justo hoje no meu aniversário inventou de tirar uma com a minha cara. Segurando-me além do meu horário, para um relatório de ultima hora. Eu mereço.

Isso não é justo! Eu não peço que todos se lembrem da minha primavera. Mesmo assim não recebi nada. Ninguém se lembrou. E olhando aquela belezinha do novo estagiário que acaba de terminar seu trabalho e está indo embora. E também não se lembrou de meu aniversario. Tudo bem, isso não importa. Ele nem ao menos fala ou é do mesmo setor que eu. Será que ele me daria um presente gigante. Eu e ele naquele elevador. Fazendo os alicerces desse edifício balançar? Será que ele gosta de uma mulher mais velha, madura e com muita coisa a ensinar? Oh deus! Estou perto dos 30 e enquanto isso perco tempo pensando no estagiário e nos meus amigos que não se lembraram do meu aniversário. Droga Isabella, deixa de ser burra e vá você mesma se divertir. E dane-se esse relatório amanhã eu entrego.

Então aqui estou eu novamente sozinha no Happy Hour. Cara! Achei que todos do escritório estariam aqui, onde esse povo se enfiou. Não tem um gato pingado vivo nesse lugar. Bom que assim nenhum deles presencia minha depressão pré 30 anos, poxa preciso urgente começar a pensar em quantos anos me darei quando chegar lá. Ok eu não me preocupo sempre com a idade é só que estou triste com o fato que nenhum dos meus amigos me ligou para me desejar um mísero parabéns. Estava já no meu segundo Sex on the Beach o garçom já estava revirando os olhos para minha cara de mal amada. Quando eu percebi duas pessoas extremamente diferentes.

Um muito diferente de tudo que eu imaginei talvez o homem mais gato vivo no mundo? E o outro ai o outro era simplesmente a minha paixão de adolescente. Edward Cullen. Cabelos acobreados, ombros largos. Ok, Bella respira você está acima do nível de álcool permitido. O que Edward Cullen esta fazendo aqui? De onde ele saiu, acho que bebi demais.

O gatinho que não deveria passar de ter seus 20 anos. Ai meus 20 anos! Estava se aproximando e vinha com um sorriso sedutor. É possível molhar uma calcinha com um sorriso desses? Sim claro, eu sou a prova viva disso entrei em combustão com esse sorriso. Ele se sentou ao meu lado ainda sorrindo então abriu a boca e meu deus que voz. Mais eu ainda estava tentando raciocinar entre quanto de álcool estava no meu sangue porque que Edward Cullen estava aqui? Eu teria que descobrir, ou melhor, teria que fazer absurdos com ele.

- Oi, esta sozinha?

- Com certeza, completamente sozinha. – estava quase quebrando o pescoço seguindo Edward com o olhar e vendo que ele vinha na direção da cadeira do outro lado a minha. Sério? Eu era muito sortuda.

- Hum... Legal. Esse lugar está às moscas. Emmett McCarty. – ele estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

- Isabella. Quer dizer Bella, pode me chamar de Bella. – eu mesma me atrapalhava.

- Muito bonito seu nome. E o que a traz aqui, notei que você está muito triste. - além de gato, muito observador.

- Ah sim, meu aniversário. Nem ao menos minha mãe se lembrou. – fiz cara de cachorro abandonado e pulei ao sentir um novo calor na cadeira vazia. OMG! Edward Cullen se sentou do meu lado.

- Boa noite! – Edward estava falando comigo e com o Emmett? Ah deus existe! E ele me ama.

- Boa Noite! – dissemos juntos. Notei seu olhar para nós dois

- Lugar animado para uma noite de terça. – senti a ironia pesada nesse comentário dele. Afinal o só existia nós no local. Era uma terça-feira, setembro e o que três gatos pingados estariam achando. Que o mundo estaria no bar? Final de ano. Correria todo mundo se preparando para viajar. – Edward Cullen, prazer. – E que prazer a anos eu estava atrás dele e ele nunca me notou. Estudamos no mesmo colégio, faculdade poxa.

- Bella prazer é todo meu. – e se você me quiser em sua cama eu não me oponho. Afinal é meu aniversário apesar de você não saber disso. Completei mentalmente.

- Emmett McCarty - ele apertou a mão do Edward sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Confesso que fiquei um pouco nervosa.

- Então o que tem para fazer nesse lugar, Bella. – Emmett cortou o clima. – já que hoje é seu aniversário precisamos comemorar.

- É seu aniversário, isso é muito interessante. Vamos comemorar sim! – Edward se animou. Como Edward Cullen se anima com o aniversário de uma mera mortal. Se ele soubesse minhas fantasias com ele. Será que ficaria ainda mais animado. E Emmett será que ele toparia fazer do aniversário de uma desconhecida um aniversário melhor?

Ficamos conversando extremamente animados Edward e Emmett eram diferentes. Ainda mais Edward que foi uma das minhas paixonites de adolescente. Se ele soubesse disso...

- Então, o que você quer fazer? é seu aniversário! – Emmett perguntou rindo muito alto. A bebida afeta a todos.– já que todos seus amigos esqueceram. Poderíamos nós mesmos fazer uma festa o que você acha Edward?

Como assim uma festa nós mesmos?

- Eu acho ótimo. – Edward disse com uma animação duvidosa. Impressão ou ele não estava animado com o fato de que Emmett faria parte da festinha?

- Então vão decidindo o que querem fazer. Eu já volto. – Emmett se retirou da mesa, indo em direção ao banheiro. Finalmente ás cinco garrafas de Budweiser fizeram efeito.

- Então, Be-lla. – meu nome na boca desse homem é mais do que perfeito.- o que você acha de só nós dois festejarmos seu aniversário. Te garanto que experiência aqui não falta.

Obrigada São Cristóvão, se eu já estava feliz com um, imagina dois. Poxa era meu aniversário, logo eu poderia escolher. Mais eu não queria escolher, eu queria os dois.

- Sei a experiência, não me leve a mal. Gosto da sua experiência. Mais ele. – apontei para o banheiro. – tem habilidade.

- E quem disse que eu não tenho também?

Antes que eu pudesse responder Emmett voltava do banheiro. E agora o que eu vou fazer, ele era uma graça totalmente fora do mundo e da tensão sexual que estava acontecendo entre nós dois. Gostaria que ele fizesse parte dessa tensão também.

- Decidiram? – ele olhou para mim e logo depois para Edward. E então para a mão de Edward que subia em minha coxa.

- Não, vamos deixar que ela decida como quer comemorar seus 28 anos? – Edward fuzilou Emmett, como se dissesse " Sai fora pirralho! Essa aqui é minha baby... "

- Então vamos. Bella, como você quer comemorar. – a mão dele também foi para minha perna, subindo lentamente do meu joelho, até minha coxa. Me olhando intensamente.

Foi ai que eu tive a idéia de realizar uma fantasia e matar dois coelhos com um tiro só! Olhei para Edward, uma antiga fantasia sexual prestes a se realizar se ele aceitasse. E Emmett uma nova e poderosa fantasia, eu grudada nesse corpinho e agarrada nesses ombros largos. Então decidi.

Não poderia decidir só por um, seria os dois ou nenhum. A decisão seria deles. Então me inclinei e beijei Emmett primeiro. E que beijo! Senti a mão de Edward deixar minha perna e agarrei-a me virando em seguida para beijá-lo também. Emmett sorriu, finalmente ele se ligou no que estava prestes a acontecer.

- É meu aniversario. Eu escolho um ménage à trois!

Os dois gemeram alto e o garçom olhou para nós três. Edward e Emmett estavam me acariciando sem a menor vergonha de estarem em um local publico. Emmett trabalhava no meu pescoço enquanto Edward mordia meu lóbulo. Estava quase perguntando para o garçom se ele também não gostaria de participar da festa que eu ganhei. Ele não era de se jogar fora.

- Eu já volto. – desci do banco. – decidam onde será nossa festinha eu encontro vocês em três minutos.

Fui ao banheiro dar uma checada, ainda bem que eu costumo usar sempre a lingerie combinando. Joguei água no rosto e no pescoço, dei uma ultima checada no espelho, respirei fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Não posso perder essa oportunidade.

- Então decidiram? – os dois me olharam da cabeça aos pés.

- Sim. – disseram ao mesmo tempo. Estava começando a ter um medo, só um pouco, um tiquinho, 000,01% de medo porque o resto foi tomado pelo tesão que estava sentindo.

Seguimos para o apartamento do Edward, todos notaram nossa chegada. Um executivo, uma mulher e um deus grego chamam muita atenção. Gostaria de saber o que todos estavam pensando, nós apenas iríamos fazer coisas inocentes. Chegamos ao quarto e os 2 já fizeram um sanduíche de Bella. Emmett era habilidoso com suas mãos e Edward era fogo puro no que dizia palavras sujas que me estimulavam muito enquanto as mãos de Emmett faziam o trabalho.

Não faço idéia de como cheguei ao sofá. Sinceramente não me importa, eu já estava semi-nua apenas de lingerie, enquanto os dois ainda estavam vestidos. Me virei para subir em cima de Edward retirando sua camisa passando a minha mão por seu abdômen, indo em direção com as mãos até sua calça. Senti Emmett chegando por trás enquanto me empinava para chupar os mamilos de Edward.

Emmett deslizou minha calcinha para fora de seu caminho, e então senti sua língua macia e quente no meu sexo úmido e latejante. Levantei meu rosto soltando um gemido gutural ao sentir a língua de Emmett e as mãos de Edward em meus seios. Terminei com uma certa dificuldade de tirar a roupa de Edward. Estava na cama de joelhos entre as pernas de Edward quando Emmett veio com sua língua quente roçando seu membro na minha bunda já desnuda com sua ajuda.

Porra quando foi que ele terminou de tirar suas roupas. Dei uma checada e constatei que as coisas poderiam fugir do meu controle, desci meu olhar para Edward realmente as coisas poderiam muito sair do meu controle. E quando digo muito é muito mesmo! Ambos eram extremamente agraciados por Deus... Deus é generoso, e não dá asa a cobra. FATO.

Assim que terminei de remover as roupas de Edward o agraciei com minha boca quente e sedenta por ele. Desci meus lábios até seu membro e me empinei para receber Emmett.

Soltei um gemido alto abafado pelo membro de Edward que esticou o braço para acariciar meus seios eu estava sendo fodidamente sortuda no meu aniversário, literalmente. Emmett vinha com estocadas fortes e profundas me fazendo chegar ao orgasmo antes mesmo dele. Edward enroscava suas mãos em meus cabelos me fazendo ir e vir em seu membro no seu ritmo. Ambos gemiam meu nome como um mantra. Emmett chegou ao seu orgasmo me soltando me fazendo cambalear para frente sem seu apoio. Edward me puxou para frente me beijando provando seu gosto. Enquanto Emmett já estava me acariciando novamente, eu sentia suas mãos em minhas costas.

- Você esta preparada para mim baby? – Edward perguntou.

- Sim, me dê meu presente de aniversário! – Era impossível não gritar ou ser uma mulher recatada com esses dois. Coloquei uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele.

E com uma estocada funda Edward se abrigou em mim enquanto Emmett se posicionava de joelhos na cama agarrando minha cabeça.

- Agora é minha vez de sentir sua língua macia.

Enquanto estávamos absortos no nosso prazer somente nossos gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto. E em perfeito sincronia os dois gozaram, sentindo o gosto de Emmett em minha boca e os espasmos de Edward. Me senti realizada naquele momento. Não poderia pedir mais nada para meu aniversário ele foi perfeito. Nos deitamos na cama ambos com os braços em meu corpo.

- Foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida.

- Parabéns! Espero que repita isso muito na vida. – disse Edward.

- Meus Parabéns, espero que seu presente, tenha sido a altura. – Emmett sorriu.

Dormi um pouco aliás não deu para não cochilar, assim que acordei vi os dois sorrindo. Suspirei teria que deixá-los ou minha mãe mandaria a policia atrás de mim. Apesar do meu aniversário. Segui para casa após trocarmos telefone, algo no olhar de Edward me dizia que não ficaria somente no presente de aniversário.

Assim que abri a porta da minha casa podia ouvir o telefone.

- Alô – Atendi ofegante após correr para atender.

- Se quiser continuar comemorando seu aniversário, basta me informar seu endereço. – Era Edward no telefone.

Eu jamais esqueceria deste aniversário, porem se ele estava disposto a me dar mais algumas lembranças eu não me importaria.

- Estou disposto a dar a você muito mais que apenas um aniversário. – Sorri feito boba para o aparelho em minhas mãos. Sua voz profunda me levava a loucura. Com Emmett teria sido apenas uma aventura, mas com ele eu sentia algo mais. Se eu tive coragem a dar a minha mesma um Feliz Aniversário hoje, porque não dar um feliz algo mais. Tipo uma vida. – E então, o que me diz?

- Eu digo, sim e venha logo.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews! **


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
